


Rude Awakening

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Four universes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Dreams, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: Swapfell Papyrus has a very special kind of dream. Citrine (Underswap Papyrus) notices... boy, does he notice...





	1. Restless sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my previous fic, New Guys in the Multiverse, then go read it. None of this story will make any sense without context. Go read it. Now. I'll wait here until then...
> 
> I said go read it. That means reading all 21 chapters. Don't just come back after you read the first chapter you lazy asses!
> 
> Done? Good. While I haven't been able to make much progress on the real sequel to New Guys in the Multiverse, I have been able to make something to tide you guys over until then hopefully. Enjoy!

When Citrine went to bed, he did not expect to be woken up early.

 

He certainly did not expect to be woken up by Swapfell Papyrus, of all people.

 

And he most definitely didn’t expect to be woken up feeling a something moving against his ass.

 

Regaining consciousness slowly, it took Citrine a while to process exactly what the fuck was happening.

 

“huh?” he said as he slowly woke up. ‘why am i… oh yeah, now i remember’ he thought as he realized he had been sleeping on the couch with Swapfell Papyrus. ‘why is he squirming around though? dreaming?’ he thought as he tried to turn around.

 

Tried being the key word here. They both fell asleep spooning, and Citrine was now stuck in an awfully tight grip by Swapfell Papyrus, who was still asleep despite the pelvic thrusting he was doing. After a bit of struggling, Citrine finally managed to turn his skull around enough to see Swapfell Papyrus. He didn’t really know what he was expecting, but he did not like what he saw.

 

What he saw was Swapfell Papyrus softly moaning with his glowing red tongue out. 

 

After recovering from a bit of shock, Citrine finally started to process the information from the sight. ‘he must be having a wet dream. that would certainly explain why he’s molesting me while unconscious.’ Swapfell Papyrus has still not stopped the thrusting during all of this. ‘thank god he isn’t naked like me at least. how do i wake him up though?’ Citrine thought.

 

At first Citrine tried to whisper loudly. He couldn’t yell or he’d risk waking up the others, and he did NOT want to explain what was happening right now to anyone else. He tried to wiggle around a bit, but Swapfell Papyrus still had him in a pretty tight grip. Citrine sighed before thinking again ‘sorry man, but you leave me with no choice…’

 

Citrine pulled back his own head a bit before… striking Swapfell Papyrus’s skull with his own!

 

Swapfell Papyrus woke up immediately and stopped gripping Citrine as he nearly fell out of the couch bed. 

 

“ow… what the hell was that for man!” Swapfell Papyrus said as he was rubbing his now aching skull.

 

“that? that was for molesting me dreamer boy. just imagine how i felt when i woke up due to you wanting a piece of my ass.” Citrine said.

 

“wait... what?!?” Swapfell Papyrus said, clearly shocked at that comment.

 

“i just woke up a minute ago to the feeling of you thrusting your pelvis against my ass.” Citrine said flatly. “when i managed to turn around despite the death grip you had on me, i saw your face. you were moaning with your tongue out dude.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus was certainly shocked at that revelation. He now had a very embarrassed look on his face.

 

‘crap, now he feels bad about it. gotta do some damage control now.’ Citrine thought before speaking “but whatever, i guess this is what happens when i tease a guy and sleep next to him naked. it’s not like you did it on purpose.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus looked distant and wasn’t paying much attention however.

 

“hey, are you ok man? it was just an accident right?” Citrine said.

 

“... citrine.”

 

“yes?”

 

“... i’m hard as a rock right now.”

 

Citrine did not really know how to reply to that. “... you had a wet dream didn’t you? that’s why your body was trying to fuck me while you were sleeping.” 

 

“... yeah.” 

 

“... should i take care of it for you?” Citrine asked.

 

Swapfell Papyrus was shocked again “what? right here? no! even if the house was empty, which it isn’t, cloud still scares the fuck out of me. if he found out, i don’t think he would take any prisoners if you know what i mean.”

 

“yeah yeah, i know. i already thought of that.” Citrine said as he retrieved his phone from his discarded shorts on the ground.

 

Citrine dialed the wrong number. ‘Ring ring ring’ the other line went.

 

“hello, is this the wrong-” Citrine began before being cut off by a voice at the other end. “Hello universe travelers! I’d answer, but I’m not here right now, so I can’t. I hope that you didn’t need anything urgent, because I probably won’t be back for a while if you’re calling me at some ungodly hour like three in the morning and looking for a convenient escape into the multiverse that only the main characters and villains in Hollywood movies have access to, so you’re out of luck. Bye! Please leave a message at the beep.” ‘beeeep’

 

“dear operator, as i’m sure saturn has already lectured you about, you seriously need to give us a few options on locations that we constantly need in a time of emergency. which, in this case, is my bedroom. i’m having a sexual emergency right now and a bit of fucking customer service would have seriously been appreciated.” Citrine then hung up with a huff. Swapfell Papyrus’s mouth gaped right open.

 

Ignoring his counterpart’s face, Citrine spoke, “okay, looks like the operator can’t give us a convenient gray door straight to my bedroom in my universe unfortunately. sorry man. if only we could just shortcut our way there...” he trailed off.

 

“wait, was your solution to my hardon right now seriously for us to fuck in your universe?!?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“are you honestly that surprised after being around us perverted skeletons for a whole day? you were the one who mentioned that you haven’t been getting any action for months. good grief, i bit you a few hours ago for crying out loud.” Citrine reminded him.

 

“yeah, i guess so...” Swapfell Papyrus shifted around a bit under the blankets. “why won’t this fucking thing go away already?” he said as he took the blankets off to look at it.

 

He wished he hadn’t saw it, and he definitely wishes that Citrine hadn’t saw what was under the blankets.

 

Not only was there a big red stain on them, but his raging boner was still glaringly visible even with the shorts on. Which does make sense, since it glows after all. Didn’t help that his balls looked like two big red noses pulled from  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ .

 

Citrine’s jaw fell big time at the sight of it. 

 

“hey! don’t stare!” Swapfell Papyrus said as he turned away, blushing as he was clearly embarrassed at his friend seeing his ‘accident’. he made a mental note to do the laundry next time...

 

“... man, you seriously need to get laid. now.” Citrine said, now showing a bit of his own desires in his voice and an expression of pure lust.

 

Swapfell Papryus noticed that he wasn’t the only one in the room who was horny now. “oh, so you want my big dick now? well, sorry to disappoint you, but how exactly are we supposed to bang with three other guys who can pop in on us at any time, and that’s not even mentioning the guy who seems to have a very strict no sex policy in this house who seems more than willing to give out cruel and unusaul punishment when necessary? not that i don’t want to fuck you though...” Swapfell Papyrus trailed off.

  
Citrine thought for a bit before speaking “it’s simple, we fuck in the woods.”


	2. A romp in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the banging between two sexy skeletons begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first time writing smut. I did my best to balance my... unique sense of humor with the sex, and I hope that you guys will like it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: The chapter title is pretty much just an excuse for me to use the word romp. It's such a dumb word that I just had to find a way to use it.

Swapfell Papyrus was a bit surprised at Citrine’s suggestion “wait, what!?!”

 

Citrine shrugged a little “well, what else is there? either we teleport to the woods surrounding mt. ebott and screw, or we let your boner go to waste. take your pick.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus pondered the idea for a bit “i hope there aren’t many people out camping in those woods, monsters or humans.”

 

Citrine smiled mischievously “oh, there’s a few we’ll have to worry about. that makes it more fun though.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus felt a bit conflicted at that response. Was he horny as fuck right now? Yes! Was he still a bit worried about the consequences of being caught? Also yes.

 

Swapfell Papyrus agreed “alright, fine, let’s go then and hurry it up. if we’re gone too long and the others wake up to find us not sleeping here, simply saying that we ‘took a walk’ will look suspicious.”

 

Citrine nodded “fine with me. it’s six a.m. right now, we should be back by no later than seven.” he said as he put his clothes back on.

 

“isn’t it a bit silly to get dressed just before we have sex?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“yes, yes it is.” Citrine agreed.

 

And with that, Citrine took Swapfell Papyrus’s hand and teleported the two of them straight to the woods outside Mt. Ebott.

 

“well, we’re here now.” Citrine said.

 

Swapfell Papyrus looked around “and i assume we’re alone right now then?”

 

Citrine looked around a bit too. “to my knowledge anyway. there’s some camping areas a few miles away, but it’s early enough in the morning that we’re probably fine.”

 

“alright then. should we get started?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“yes please.” Citrine replied eagerly as he moved to Swapfell Papyrus. “alright, let’s see it!” he said as he pulled off Swapfell Papyrus’s shorts.

 

“oh shit.” Citrine said, clearly in awestruck of what was now in front of his face. “damn, you are packing some serious heat my friend.”

 

“yeah, yeah, i know it’s pretty big already. it’s not like i’ve had if for a while or anything.” Swapfell Papyrus said with obvious sarcasm.

 

“all right, i get it. i’m just saying, you’re definitely bigger than most skeletons man. by the way, i don’t exactly have light equipment myself either.” Citrine said.

 

“oh really? why don’t you show me then?” Swapfell Papyrus egged on.

 

Citrine smiled with mischief “with pleasure.” Citrine then dropped his shorts with one fluid motion.

 

“hubba hubba.” Swapfell Papyrus said in a cheesy romantic voice as he stared at his counterpart’s dick.

 

Citrine fired back with even more cheesiness “you like what you see, big boy?”

 

“i’m pretty sure we’re both considered ‘big boys’ with these things.” Swapfell Papyrus said, flopping his dick around for emphasis.

 

“ha ha, yeah, you’re right. want to compare our cocks?” Citrine asked.

 

“fuck yeah bro.” Swapfell Papyrus agreed as they put their fully grown cocks together.

 

“hmmm... i think mine is longer by just a small margin.” Citrine said. 

 

“true, but i win the thickness war by a longshot.” Swapfell Papyrus pointed out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since I’m definitely going to get bombarded with questions if I don’t say it right now, I’ll give you guys exactly what you want: the measurements of their dicks! Since they’re both very powerful monsters, and their dicks are basically made from their magic, I thought it would be appropriate to give them big dicks while still attempting to be somewhat realistic with sexual proportions. Both of their dicks are around 8 inches long with Citrine being slightly longer than Swapfell Papyrus. This is pretty long as the average adult male human is packing around 5 to 6 inches (Note: The measurements I use are in real units, not bragging on the internet units that are often used by men looking for a girl on dating websites, and even moreso for men looking for other men on dating websites). For girth, the average for an adult male is slightly below 5 inches. However, Swapfell Papyrus has around 6 inches of girth while Citrine only has around 4 inches of girth. Bottom line: Citrine’s dick is really long and skinny while Swapfell Papyrus’s dick is long but pretty thick too. Citrine’s proportions are also a bit imbalanced as he’s crazy long but not very thick while Swapfell Papyrus is well above average in thickness while STILL being crazy long. That ends today’s lesson on penis sizes regarding our two hung and horny skeletons. If you guys want the measurements for the other characters, you’ll have to persuade me to make another fic with the other guys banging. Now, back to the actual smu- I mean, story...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“that you do, that you do.” Citrine agreed. “should we get started then?”

 

“i mean, it’s not like i let you drag me to the the woods so we could have sex or anything.” Swapfell Papyrus replied humorously.

 

“you can stop being a total tsundere anytime now.” Citrine said. 

 

Swapfell Papyrus just shrugged with a dumb grin on his face.

 

Citrine continued “alright, so, how do you want this to work then?”

 

“hmmmm...” Swapfell Papyrus trailed off. Then, he grabbed Citrine’s hard dick and rubbed it up against his own. “how about this? we both jack off both of our dicks simultaneously. first one to cum gets fucked.”

 

“i have no problem with that plan.” Citrine agreed.

 

“okay then. let’s start.” Swapfell Papyrus grinned. He had been waiting for this.

 

“hang on, let’s get our shirts off too. we don’t want to get glowing cum on more clothing now do we?” Citrine pointed out, his head tilted to where they dropped their shorts. Swapfell Papyrus’s shorts still had a red spot on the crotch area.

 

“well, you do have a point. help me out of this will you?” 

 

The two sexy skeletons helped each other out of their shirts and put them next to their other discarded clothing.

 

“fully naked at last.” Citrine said, pleased with himself.

 

“okay, for real this time.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he gripped both of their dicks. Citrine did as well.

 

And without further adieu, the two started stroking their cocks together in unison.

 

The two were just going at it, the foreskins of their cocks being pumped up and down, up and down.

 

“unf... go slower, i want to enjoy this.” Citrine said.

 

“what’s the matter, afraid you’ll lose?” Swapfell Papyrus teased.

 

“oh it is so on dreamer boy.” Citrine said as he picked up the pace.

 

A little dribble came from Swapfell Papyrus’s cock. “precum doesn’t count!” He said quickly.

 

“who’s afraid of losing again?” Citrine fired back for the previous comment.

 

“oh shut up.” Swapfell Papyrus said, clearly annoyed that he was losing.

 

Even though both of them were getting closer, neither was slowing down the hand on the dicks. In fact, it was speeding up.

 

“y-you getting close yet?” Citrine asked.

 

“no!” Swapfell Papyrus said, trying not to show that he was indeed getting closer.

 

“liar.” Citrine replied.

 

‘although, i want him to fuck me anyways. i’ll just throw this ‘competition’ to him just so i can get some dick in me.’ Citrine thought. ‘i’ll just go to my usual fantasy of cloud catching me masturbating to a lewd photo of him and him spontaneously turning gay and wanting to fuck me right then and there.’

 

“f-fuck, i-i can’t hold it in!” Citrine said. he wasn’t lying either. And with that, his dick exploded with his cum as he finally came. His magic cum ended up all over his own dick, Swapfell Papyrus’s dick, and Swapfell Papyrus’s chest.

 

Now, don’t stop reading the smutty details, children, because they are important to both the plot AND the sex.

 

“yes! i win!” Swapfell Papyrus said, clearly pleased. “that means you’re the bitch now. suck it. literally.” Swapfell Papyrus demanded, his tone now shifting to be more dominant.

 

“alright, ya got me. i’ll do what you want i guess...” Citrine tried to appear reluctant so that his counterpart wouldn’t realize he lost on purpose. Citrine just wanted to make his counterpart feel good and get more comfortable with him. The awesome sex they were having was a bonus. Besides, he liked seeing this side of Swapfell Papyrus.

 

“get on your knees, bitch.” Swapfell Papyrus ordered. Citrine went along with it.

 

“well?” Swapfell Papyrus said. Citrine just stared at Swapfell Papyrus’s penis. “it ain’t gonna suck itself you know.” Swapfell Papyrus’s dick was now just a few inches away from Citrine’s mouth.

 

Slowly, Citrine started licking up along the shaft of Swapfell Papyrus’s hard cock. It’s clear Citrine was just teasing his counterpart now. “oh, are you just trying to tease me now?” Swapfell Papyrus asked playfully. Citrine just looked at him and winked as he continued his licking, now he had taken to playing with Swapfell Papyrus’s balls a little.

 

“as much as i like what you’re doing, there’s something else i’d like a bit more… open wide!” Swapfell Papyrus said as he grabbed his counterpart’s skull and thrusted his dick inside his mouth.

 

“hnggg… ha...” Citrine moaned and gasped a bit at the surprise thrusting.

 

“having some trouble? don’t worry, i can slow down a bit.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he stopped fucking Citrine’s mouth and let him do the sucking on his own. Citrine was able to adjust and promptly started to suck the dick in his mouth. “mmmmmm, fuck that feels good man…” Swapfell Papyrus said in appreciation. 

 

Still, it wasn’t enough for him. “hey, can you take my entire dick? It’s rare that I can get some deepthroat action.” Swapfell Papyrus asked. 

 

Citrine nodded as much as he could with a dick in his mouth and tugged at Swapfell Papyrus’s legs with his free hands, gesturing for him to sit down. “okay, i’ll move.” He replied as he slowly sat down. His dick didn’t leave Citrine’s mouth as he moved. With the new angle, Citrine could now take all 8 inches of his counterpart’s cock in his mouth down to the base.

 

Swapfell Papyrus was definitely a fan of being deepthroated. Citrine was pretty good at it too. He must have experience with this kind of thing. “fuck man, you look like a porn star right now.” Swapfell Papyrus encouraged.

 

The comment he just made gave him an idea. “hey, stop sucking it now.”

 

Confused, Citrine stopped as Swapfell Papyrus slowly pulled his throbbing magical meatstick out of Citrine’s mouth. After pulling it out, Swapfell Papyrus gave it a few wanks “here... ya... go!” he said as he came all over Citrine’s face. Citrine was too surprised to do anything about it as he got coated with Swapfell Papyrus’s load.

 

“now you  _ really _ look like a porn star.” Swapfell Papyrus said with a chuckle. With his face now covered in red cum, Citrine had no room to argue with that statement.

 

After recovering from the shock of just being cummed on, Citrine chuckled along with him and noticed that most his cum from earlier was still on Swapfell Papyrus. “you look like one too you know.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus then noticed that he still had quite a bit of cum on his ribs and pelvis. “touché” He replied.

 

Now it was Citrine’s turn to get a dirty idea. “hey, do you want to make this a memory that’ll last?” he asked suggestively. “what do you mean?” his counterpart replied.

 

Citrine then dug out his phone from his shorts that were off to the side. “taking some photos of course. if you want to that is.” Citrine waited eagerly for his counterpart to respond to the offer.

 

“all right, but only if you send me a copy of them and nobody else. got it?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“got it.” Citrine replied as he started taking lewd photos of their cum-stained bodies. It later progressed to taking photos of both of them licking the cum off each other. They had quite the lewd photo album when they were done.

 

Citrine put his phone back in his discarded clothing after he was done taking the photos. “so, ready for round two?” he eagerly asked his counterpart.

 

“only if your ass is ready.” Swapfell Papyrus replied with lusty enthusiasm, his dick getting hard again at the thought of wrecking Citrine’s ass and making him beg for more like the little slut that he knew Citrine was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought we were done after this chapter? Not even close hahaha.


	3. The REAL fucking begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore, down and dirty, real sexy times. Enjoy, ya filthy animals. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and summary... pretty much says it all. It's about to get really hot and steamy in here people.

“alright, just give me a sec…” Citrine said as he started to form a magical ass.

 

“alright, turn around now.” Swapfell Papyrus demanded in a lusty voice. Citrine complied.

 

“now spread those cheeks for me.” Swapfell Papyrus ordered. Citrine complied.

 

“heh, it looks nice.” Swapfell Papyrus said before touching it. “and it feels just as good as it looks.”

 

“well of course it feels good. did you think that i would...” Citrine paused for dramatic effect.

 

“ _halfass_ it?”

 

There was a brief pause. Then, there was laughter. A lot of it.

 

“oh my god man, the fucking timing of your jokes is unreal. just as i’m about to wreck your ass… then BAM, you make the dumbest pun ever.” Swapfell Papyrus said over his laughter.

 

Citrine took a quick bow before speaking “nice to find someone who can appreciate jokes during sexytimes. but now, back to business.” he said as he turned around to have his ass facing Swapfell Papyrus.

 

“now where were we? ah yes, now i remember. i was just about to wreck your ass i believe.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he went back to groping the ass in front of him.

 

“so, do you want to get down to the fucking already, or do you want me to rim you first?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“rimming please. gonna need a bit of help with handling the… heavy weaponry.” Citrine answered.

 

Swapfell Papyrus chuckled a bit before replying “alright then. but just so you know…” he paused briefly to conjure his tongue. “my tongue won’t give you any mercy either. don’t be surprised if you cum early.” Just like his dick, his tongue was also oversized. The odd… proportions seemed to be a reoccurring theme with sex and Swapfell Papyrus. Go figure.

 

Citrine saw the warning as an opportunity to rile up his counterpart some more “cum from being tonguefucked? not even saturn has managed to do that. and if he can’t do it, there’s no way you can do it.”

 

Citrine used Taunt! It’s super effective!

 

Citrine’s words had quite the effect on Swapfell Papyrus. Namely, he was now determined to give Citrine the rimming of his life. Swapfell Papyrus’s tone was now full of nothing more than lust and dominance now as he spoke “never came from been tongue fucked huh?” He said as he roughly grabbed Citrine. “then why don’t we fix that?”

 

Citrine now found himself being pushed up against a tree by Swapfell Papyrus ‘wow, i really set him off didn’t i?’ he thought to himself.

 

Swapfell Papyrus answered Citrine’s thought by giving him a neck bite. A hard one. Citrine cried out a bit but Swapfell Papyrus would have none of it as he stuck a few boney fingers into Citrine’s mouth. “suck it faggot.” Swapfell Papyrus ordered.

 

“looks like we have a matching set now don’t we?” Swapfell Papyrus said.

 

Citrine wanted to stop sucking a bit to ask what he meant but Swapfell Papyrus wouldn’t let him as he used his other hand to keep Citrine’s skull from pulling off his fingers. “i changed my mind earlier. i don’t care what the others think about us. we’re fucking right now after all aren’t we?” Swapfell Papyrus paused before speaking again “that’s a rhetorical question by the way, you don’t need to answer, just shut up and suck them. now.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus wanted to do something as he waited for his fingers to get lubed up by Citrine’s magical saliva. After glancing at Citrine’s big ass, then his own throbbing dick, he found his answer.

 

Citrine then felt something on his ass, but didn’t know what exactly it was, and he was a bit distracted with sucking on Swapfell Papyrus’s fingers to think clearly. Whatever it was, it felt good as it rubbed up against his ass cheeks, teasing his hole.

 

“just giving you a little preview of what’s to come.” Swapfell Papyrus said, this time with an element of mystery added to his voice.

 

It took Citrine a while to figure it out since his mind was a bit preoccupied with him sucking on Swapfell Papyrus’s fingers. Then he finally realized that Swapfell Papyrus was hot dogging him. ‘quite the preview indeed…” Citrine thought to himself.

 

Finally, Swapfell Papyrus took his fingers out of Citrine’s mouth. “alright, finger number one!” Swapfell Papyrus said as he inserted his index finger into Citrine’s anus.

 

Citrine reacted instantly with a short yelp. Naturally, this prompted teasing from Swapfell Papyrus. “wow, if that was your reaction from one measly finger, then this will be even easier than i thought. you really are that easy, aren’t you?” Citrine couldn’t see the sly grin that was now on Swapfell Papyrus’s face.

 

“ngh... fuck you.” Citrine weakly protested.

 

“fuck me? more like…” Swapfell Papyrus paused to insert his middle finger into Citrine now. How fitting. “...fuck _you,_ you dirty little skeleton.”

 

Citrine didn’t yelp this time, but his breathing sharply increased as he started to huff away as his counterpart fingered his ass.

 

“wow, i didn’t expect you to like it this much. i can’t wait till the ‘grand finale’ now.” Swapfell Papyrus continued to tease his counterpart as he continued to finger away at him.

 

“but before this tale reaches its climax, i’m going to make you cum first.” Swapfell Papyrus took out his two fingers as he got on his knees now.

 

before he started the rimming, he decided to tease Citrine just a little more as he grabbed both ass cheeks. “mmmmmm... i gotta say, this ass is looking sweet as caramel right now.”

 

Citrine was wondering what was taking so long and wished that Swapfell Papyrus would just get on with it already.

 

“well, what do you want?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

‘is he serious?’ Citrine thought to himself. If this guy was going to make him beg for it…

 

“I guess we could stop if you aren’t into it then…” Swapfell Papyrus trailed off, making it clear that Citrine would have to beg for it if he wanted Swapfell Papyrus to tonguefuck him already.

 

“... i want you to rim me.” Citrine said.

 

“excuse me?” i don’t think i heard that. Swapfell Papyrus teased once again.

 

‘fuck, he’s just like saturn.’ Citrine thought before speaking up “i want you to tonguefuck me okay? i’m horny as hell and i want you really fucking badly right now, so just let me have it!”

 

That response was quite a bit more enthusiastic than Swapfell Papyrus was expecting, but it was turning him on like crazy right now. He didn’t say a word as his tongue plunged into Citrine’s ass, surprising him quite a bit.

 

“ahhhhhh! ahhhhhhh…” Citrine moaned. Citrine wasn’t expecting it right away, but he did ask for it after all and he was certainly enjoying it now.

 

Citrine’s moaning gave a sort of energy to Swapfell Papyrus as he flicked his tongue in and out of Citrine’s ass. He was determined to make his counterpart cum from just his tongue. It would make it all the more pleasurable to fuck him right after that.

 

Swapfell Papyrus wasn’t exaggerating his rimming skills after all. He really was as good as he promised. Still, Citrine didn’t want to cum yet. No, he wouldn’t cum voluntarily unless Swapfell Papyrus made him cum.

 

Still, Citrine did like the idea of cumming just from rimming for the first time. It reminded him of the joy his little brother would feel when unlocking an achievement from his video games. Even though Citrine knew he mostly just wanted to see just how slutty he could possibly be right now.

 

So, he egged on Swapfell Papyrus once again. “ung- hey, aren’t you supposed to make me cum from just your tongue? at this rate, i’m not even sure you can…”

 

Citrine felt the effect his words had on Swapfell Papyrus immediately as Swapfell Papyrus tightened his grip on Citrine’s ass and his tongue went even more wild than before.

 

A few minutes later, Citrine finally felt it “fuck fuck fuck ahhhhh!!!” he said as he came, cum now coating the tree he was still pressed up against.

 

“uhg.” Citrine wasn’t able to say much more as his legs failed him and he dropped to the ground.

 

Citrine might have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the grinning guy with his dick out that was standing above him. “well, well, well, now do you believe me? Swapfell Papyrus asked, clearly gloating about his insane tongue skills that he just used.

 

“yeah yeah, i get it. good grief, you have the best tongue ever dude.” Citrine admitted.

 

“nice to hear that.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he leaned over Citrine and kissed him. “but, there is still one big problem we have…” Swapfell Papyrus lowered himself just over Citrine’s body, clearly getting ready to fuck him with his rock hard dick now.

 

Citrine chuckled a bit “ah yes, that is a _big_ problem indeed.”

 

“is it the biggest dick you’ve been with?” Swapfell Papyrus asked, silently hoping that it was.

 

Citrine could practically read his mind as he answered “no unfortunately, what part of ‘i’m a huge slut’ did you not understand? you should see some of the ‘guests’ that saturn brings when we sometimes have ‘fun’ together. yeah, they’re monsters in more ways than one, if you know what i mean.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus was a tad disappointed on the inside, but he knew it was a silly idea anyway. It was clear as day that Citrine was very experienced, to put it mildly. Still, it was easier to do this with an experienced guy anyway. “eh, it’s no big deal. i’m probably not much better than you in that department anyway.”

 

“wait what?” Citrine said, a bit surprised at the information. Looks like his suspicions that Swapfell Papyrus got around a lot in his past were true after all. Maybe those hidden stats Cloud mentioned before leaving in a huff had to do with it...

 

Swapfell Papyrus immediately tried to downplay it “er, i mean, i guess i’ve been with my fair share of monsters. don’t slutshame me.”

 

Citrine couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this. “me? slutshame you? the guy who’s been begging and moaning for you in the past 30 minutes? it’s okay to admit that you’re a disgusting pervert like me man. we came to the woods just to fuck after all.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus eased up at that remark. “yeah, you’re right.”

 

“of course i’m right.” Citrine said before continuing. “now will you please fuck me already mr. playboy?”

 

“fuck yeah i will.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he got into position to penetrate his eager counterpart.

 

Citrine winced a bit as he felt Swapfell Papyrus pentetrate him. “are you okay? i can go slower if you want me to.” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“unf. no, it’s fine now. good thing your tongue lubed me up good.” Citrine responded. “it only hurt a little, i feel really good now.”

 

“okay, i’ll get to it then.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he started thrusting in and out missionary style.

 

“yeah, yeah, that’s it. fuck, go faster.”

 

Very abruptly, Swapfell Papyrus stopped moving his dick altogether. “no.” he said.

 

“wait. what?!?” Citrine said, clearly shocked and wanting an answer as to why his counterpart wasn’t fucking him at all now.

 

“beg for it.” Swapfell Papyrus demanded. Just to make it even more torturous, he started licking Citrine’s ribs and neck bones just to tease him.

 

“guh, fine! please fuck me, i’m begging you man. my ass is craving you so badly right now.”

 

“i suppose i could move a little bit.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he started thrusting again, albeit at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“oh come on! you’re only halfway into me and you’re going so damn slow!”

 

This time, instead of just stopping abruptly, Swapfell Papyrus pulled out entirely.

 

“who’s the one doing the fucking butt boy?” Swapfell Papyrus asked in that dominant tone again.

 

“... you are…” Citrine admitted.

 

“good. now here’s what i’m going to do. i’m going to fuck you at my own pace. while you can feel free to yelp out what you want me to do to you, i decide whether to listen or not. got it? so no more complaining. just begging and moaning is allowed.”

 

‘good grief, he’s all careful and caring one minute, then he turns into a control freak of a dom the next.’ Citrine thought before finally saying “yes sir.”

 

No more words were exchanged as Swapfell Papyrus penetrated Citrine again. Once again, the pace was agonizingly slow for Citrine, but he loved it at the same time. The slow pace allowed him to enjoy it longer after all.

 

Swapfell Papyrus was having way too much fun toying with Citrine. The reactions and the begging from Citrine pleased him to no end.

 

“so, you really want me to fuck you hard right?”

 

Citrine nodded, he was too tired to say anything at this point, and he was worried if he said something the wrong way that Swapfell Papyrus would pull out again just to torture him some more.

 

“in that case, i suggest you try not to lose track of your soul, cuz this experience will be out of this world.”

 

Before Citrine could react to the odd pun, Swapfell Papyrus bit down on Citrine’s neck again. This time the bite was hard enough to leave an even bigger mark than the previous bite from before.

 

Citrine was gasping and moaning like crazy at this point, but Swapfell Papyrus was giving him no room to take a breather as he picked up in speed with his thrusting from the agonizingly slow speed to a much rougher and faster speed. He was balls deep in Citrine now and his bite wasn’t ending anytime soon.

 

Citrine felt like he had died and gone into sexual heaven. He still couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He didn’t care how much noise he was making now as he moaned in pleasure over and over again.

 

Still, at the fast pace Swapfell Papyrus was going at now, he couldn’t last forever. Neither skeleton really cared though as Citrine continued to moan while Swapfell Papyrus refused to loosen the grip his bite had on Citrine.

 

Eventually though, the fun had to end. Citrine came again just a few seconds before Swapfell Papyrus did as well.

 

After he came, Swapfell Papyrus loosened his bite and got off of Citrine and fell on to his back, right next to Citrine. You’d be tired too if you did a performance that was this good.

 

After a full minute of nothing but heavy breathing to try and get some energy back, Citrine spoke up “well, that went well i think.” he joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this fic now. One more chapter should finish this fic off hopefully. After that, I can focus on part 3 for the series. Thanks again for your support everyone!


	4. That awkward moment after sex when you realize something important that you forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sex over, reality ensues. How boring. I also made the obnoxious decision to make the title about as long as Citrine's dick. Yes, I do consider myself to be a silly person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said that this chapter would be the last one for this smaller fic, buuuuuuut it was getting a bit long winded, so I broke it up into two chapters this time. Oh well, at least you guys get some more stuff to read at least.

Swapfell Papyrus laughed a bit “yeah, it was fucking amazing you mean.” he corrected.

 

“yeah, it was.” Citrine agreed. “i need some after sex smoking time now. you too?” Citrine asked.

 

“yes, that sounds like a great idea.” Swapfell Papyrus agreed as he got some smokes and a lighter from his shorts on the ground. After lighting his own cigarette, he lit another and passed another to Citrine, who thanked him for it. The two just puffed away for a bit before Citrine spoke up again.

 

“you know, it would really suck if you got me preggers from all of this. dear lord, you came a lot man. it’ll take an eternity for your magic to get out of my ass.” he said with a chuckle before taking another drag of his cigarette.

 

“... are you trying to compliment me or something?”

 

“well, you were a fucking beast man. it was great. you looked like you needed it too. you hadn’t gotten any action in months you said?”

 

“yeah, i’ve... been a bit lonely for a while now.”

 

“... let me fix that…” Citrine said before turning over and pulling Swapfell Papyrus to him for a nice romantic kiss.

 

The two slumped back onto their backs after kissing. “thanks, i needed that.” Swapfell Papyrus said.

 

Suddenly, Swapfell Papyrus started to panic a bit. ‘oh crap, he hasn’t fallen in love with me or anything right?’ 

 

“um... you didn’t just fall in love with me or anything right? we were just friends helping each other with our urges. right?”

 

“don’t worry about it.” Citrine reassured Swapfell Papyrus. “we did just meet after all. besides, you said that you wanted your brother if you could have him right?”

 

Swapfell Papyrus nodded gloomily “but i don’t think i ever will have him though. that’s the problem.” 

 

“let’s just see how the date goes for today then and see what happens.”

 

Suddenly, realization hit the two of them. The sun was coming up, and both skeletons realized that there was a good chance that someone back at the house was up and wondering where they were. They needed to get back to the house. Now.

 

“shit, what time is it?” Swapfell Papyrus asked as he gathered up his clothes.

 

Citrine gathered his clothes up too and checked his phone. It was 7:15 a.m. The fact that both of their brothers were light sleepers didn’t calm him down one bit. 

 

Swapfell Papyrus looked at Citrine and noticed that he still had quite a bit of cum still on him. Then he looked at himself and noticed he wasn’t exactly clean either. 

 

“i don’t suppose you have a plan to deal with the fact that we’re both covered in each others fluids?” Swapfell Papyrus asked nervously. 

 

“well... sort of. when us incestual skeletons go on dates, usually mars or sapphire will force me and saturn into a change of new clothes. it’s also one of the few times mars and sapphire will wear something other than their ‘battle body’ outfits. i suspect that sapphire probably asked your brother to get you something too. so, if we have the power of plot convenience, which i am hoping for, then your brother and mine should leave the house soon, go back to my universe and your universe to get ready for the date and bring us some fresh clothes. while they are doing that, we can sneak into the house and take a lightning fast shower while phoenix is still recovering from his hangover from his unintentional drinking last night. after showering, we can borrow some of phoenix’s clothes and clean ours. we’ll just have to time it right.” Citrine explained.

 

“that sounds like such a long winded plan. how is that supposed to work? if absolutely anything goes wrong we are so screwed.” Swapfell Papyrus said, clearly not confident it would work.

 

“it’s the only plan we’ve got. we’ll just have to try it. now put on your clothes so we can teleport to the house already.” Citrine ordered as he got dressed, trying to ignore the weird feeling of cum on his clothes. “good grief you really did a number on me. ugh, i can still feel your cum dripping out of me onto my shorts now.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus would have chuckled at that comment normally, but now was not a time for jokes unfortunately. He wasn’t nearly as defiled with cum as Citrine, but he still didn’t like the feeling of it on his clothes either.

 

After getting dressed uncomfortably, the two teleported a little away from the house.

 

“let me try and sense their magic” Citrine offered as he closed their eyes and tried to focus on any magic in the house. He could detect three monsters in there.

 

“damn. all three are in there.” Citrine said as he opened his eyes.

 

“so now what?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“we’ll just have to play the waiting game then. trust me, i know my brother, and he would never let me go out on a date without something decent to wear. especially if i’m going on a double date with him present. he’s going to make sure your brother does the same. just wait.”

 

‘ring ring ring!’ that was Swapfell Papyrus’s phone.

 

As nervously as possible, he pulled his phone out and his expression immediately turned dark as he saw the caller ID. It was his brother.

 

“it’s my brother!” Swapfell Papyrus said frantically as he looked at Citrine, practically begging him for advice on how to proceed.

 

“well don’t just stand there, answer it! and put it on speaker so I can hear too.” Citrine said almost as frantically.

 

‘Click’ “hello?” Swapfell Papyrus said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

 

“JUST WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND CITRINE!?!?!? ME AND SAPPHIRE HAVE TURNED THE WHOLE HOUSE UPSIDE DOWN TO TRY AND FIND YOU TWO!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED HE’S BEEN!?!?!” Swapfell Sans yelled from the other line. Swapfell Papyrus could tell his brother was pissed the fuck off right now, but he had no idea how to diffuse the situation.

 

“s- sorry m’lord. citrine... citrine just wanted to... show me around a bit so he took me for a walk. that’s all. we didn’t want to worry you two.” Well, Citrine certainly did show him something after all…

 

Swapfell Sans took a big sigh. “WELL, I SUPPOSE THAT’S OKAY THEN. STILL, YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE AT THE VERY LEAST. WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO CALL CLOUD AND SAY THAT YOU TWO WERE MISSING.” 

 

Citrine and Swapfell Papyrus immediately glanced at each other. Getting Cloud involved in their nonsense was the last thing either of the two wanted.

 

“well, you know what happened now at least. there’s nothing for you or sapphire to worry about.” Swapfell Papyrus said in a desperate attempt to diffuse the situation.

 

Swapfell Sans didn’t sound angry anymore when he spoke again “ALRIGHT. I GUESS IT’S FINE THEN. ANYWAY, ME AND SAPPHIRE ARE GOING BACK TO OUR UNIVERSES TO GET READY FOR THE DATE. WE’RE BRINGING BACK SOME DATE APPROPRIATE ATTIRE FOR YOU TWO AND WE’RE NOT LETTING YOU WEAR YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES WHILE ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH US EITHER. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT NONE OF US HAVE SHOWERED FOR TWO DAYS, WHICH IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE FOR A GOOD DATE. I’D READ IT IN A MAGAZINE SO IT MUST BE TRUE! WHILE WE’RE GONE, YOU TWO SHOULD CLEAN UP A BIT AS WELL. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE, COULD YOU PLEASE EAT SOMETHING DECENT? BOTH OF YOU ACTUALLY, SINCE SAPPHIRE SAYS THAT HIS BROTHER IS ALMOST AS BAD AS YOU IN THAT DEPARTMENT.”

 

Citrine and Swapfell Papyrus heard a giggle in the background. Was Swapfell Sans on speaker too?

 

Content with this knowledge, Swapfell Papyrus agreed with his brother and said goodbye before hanging up.

 

“that wasn’t as smooth as i had hoped… but i’ll take it.” Citrine said. Swapfell Papyrus nodded in agreement to that.

 

After waiting a few minutes, Citrine checked the house for magic again. He only sensed Phoenix in there now, who was probably sleeping, so it was probably safe to go in now.

 

A devious grin spread across Citrine’s face. “i guess you could say... people cum and they go huh?”

 

Swapfell Papyrus laughed before agreeing “that they do, that they do. now let’s go. looks like we’re ‘home free’ by the looks of it.”

 

Unfortunately for the two tall skeletons, they were not, in fact, ‘home free’. Before the two could teleport, they heard a child behind them call out “what’s up bone boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for not finishing this one up in time. Whatever the case, hopefully the next chapter will be the last, and the story can start up again in part 3 where the double date will occur. Until then, see you next time.


	5. A conveniently inconvenient interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before Citrine and Fellswap Papyrus can return from their "excursions" from earlier, they have to deal with something, or someone rather, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et viola, Part 2 if FINALLY done! I hope you all like the result.

After recovering from their initial shock, the two skeletons turned around to find the source of the voice who called out to them.

 

They then saw Swapfell Chara with a sly smile plastered on their face, as well as two of the polar bears, these two wearing a blue and a red tie.

 

Confused, Swapfell Papyrus spoke up “Chara, what are you and the polar bears doing out here?” 

 

“We’re making ourselves relevant to the plot again. Duh. It’s been something like a dozen chapters or so since we were last mentioned. I intend to fix that by making an inconvenient entry at the last minute to this story.”

 

Citrine looked at Chara with disbelief, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Anyway…” Chara continued “The real reason I came was to tell you guys and the others that me, Frisk, Toriel and Cloud will be busy for the rest of the day. The shady penguin and some of his kids are taking us out to the amusement park as an apology for the inconvenience of yesterday, so we’ll be unavailable for a while.”

 

Swapfell Papyrus and Citrine opened their mouths to point out how absurd that was, but then realized that stuff like that was now becoming normal. When insanity is becoming reality, there isn’t really any point in questioning it.

 

“all right. we’ll see you later then. me, you, and sans can go back to swapfell later tonight then chara.” Swapfell Papyrus said.

 

Chara nodded “Alright then. I’ll see you bone boys later.” Chara said as they turned around.

 

“Oh, and two more thing guys.” They said.

 

“what?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“First off, me and Frisky thought of some cool nicknames for you and your brother.” Chara said.

 

Swapfell Papyrus waited a bit for them to continue, but they didn’t. “aren’t you going to tell me then?”

 

“And spoil it for the audience? Hell no. We’ve gotta make them driven mad with anticipation for the next part of the fic after all. Anyone paying attention has surely been wondering what the nicknames for you and your brother would be.” Chara explained.

 

Swapfell Papyrus rolled his eye sockets before nodding in reluctant agreement.

 

“One more thing…” Chara continued “You two both need a shower big time. Paps, you smell like an even dirtier ashtray than normal. Were you guys smoking pot earlier? Or did one of you get drunk and barf it all up? Either way, you two smell nasty as fuck. Bye bitches!” They quickly added as they ran off with the polar bears before either skeleton could respond.

 

“...” Both skeletons were mystified a bit at that response.

 

“you know, chara isn’t wrong exactly.” Citrine piped in after a while.

 

“yeah, yeah, i know man. that’s why we’re going to clean up when we get back after all.” Swapfell Papyrus sayed in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“oh, that’s not what i mean. i mean that they’re right about us smelling nasty as fuck because…” Citrine waited a bit to build up the anticipation, even though the joke was more predictable than the weather five seconds in the future. “we fucked.” Citrine finished with a stupid grin on his face.

 

Swapfell Papyrus snickered a bit. “heh, that we did bro. that we did. but now, back to our business we had before we were interrupted.” 

 

“right.” Citrine agreed. “shall we?”

 

“we shall.” Swapfell Papyrus said. And with that, the two teleported to the front door of Phoenix’s house.

 

“is phoenix still sleeping?” Swapfell Papyrus asked his counterpart.

 

“let’s see…” Citrine trailed off as he used his magic to check the house.

 

Check 

 

House

 

House currently contains one inhabitant - Phoenix

 

Check 

 

Phoenix

 

One of the skelebros of Undertale. Is currently sleeping off the alcohol from drinking too much last night.

 

“we’re clear. he’s still sleeping.” Citrine said as he opened the door.

 

The two smelly skeletons then made their way in. 

 

“guess we each just take a shower now huh?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“yup.” Citrine replied.

 

“so... you want to save some time and take it together pretty boy?” Swapfell Papyrus asked flirtatiously. 

 

Citrine chuckled a bit. He knew his counterpart was joking since that would be far too risky, but it was a funny suggestion. “nah, i think i’ll pass man.”

 

“alright, i’m headed in then.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

“... ladies first!” Citrine said right before Swapfell Papyrus closed the door. Swapfell Papyrus heard it just in time to shoot an ‘are you kidding me’ face back at Citrine before closing the door.

 

While he was waiting on Swapfell Papyrus, Citrine got out another cigarette and started to puff away again. He knew he already smelled horrible, so one more cigarette wouldn’t change much since he was going to take a shower soon anyway.

 

Citrine liked to think a bit and gather his thoughts while he smoked. It was then that he realized just how crazy this morning was so far, and they hadn’t even started the date yet. ‘and to think, this madness all started because of a wet dream. now how silly is that?’ Citrine thought before chuckling again. ‘god damn, that guy knows how to fuck. if my ass wasn’t made of magic, it’d be sore for a week!’ Citrine continued to amuse himself with his thoughts as Swapfell Papyrus showered.

  


 

“i’m done!” Swapfell Papyrus called out as he exited the bathroom with his dirty clothes in hand.

 

“thank yo- ohhhhhh my.” Citrine cut himself off as he realized that Swapfell Papyrus was only wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else.

 

Swapfell Papyrus chuckled before speaking up. “while i’d love to strut around and tease you a bit, we need to hurry the fuck up a little for our date. less gazing, and more cleaning please.” 

 

Citrine smiled shyly and went to the bathroom to get his own shower now. “it will certainly be an interesting date, that much i can expect…” he thought as he cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like we've wrapped up another part folks. Once again, I severely underestimate how quickly these projects can expand. Part 2 was originally supposed to be a silly little side thing with smut just to appease the sinners out there expanded quite a bit to have an actual effect on the plot.
> 
> Unfortunately, this project has burned me out quite a bit. Perhaps it was a tad ambitious of me to try such a big idea for my first fic. Regardless, Part 3 will come out eventually, and hopefully provide a satisfying conclusion to the story. After that, I want to take a break from Undertale. I'd love to do a fic with a something like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. There's plenty of opportunities with something like that!
> 
> Until then, this is LaughingGaster666 signing off for now. See you all next time.


End file.
